


To Forget

by Tezca



Series: The Interim Adventures of Five and Shooter [2]
Category: Country Music RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Gen, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Wanting to temporarily escape everything due to recent event that left them unwillingly possessed by evil for a year, The Fifth Doctor and Shooter go to a nightclub in the future.





	To Forget

It was Shooter’s idea to go to a nightclub and the Doctor’s idea to set up the coordinates. The location chosen was Los Angeles in the year 108,321 which was good as any. And to be honest the location wasn’t deliberated as much as it was just random pressings of the buttons. They both just wanted to escape, play pretend, put up a facade of two people who didn’t wreak havoc and chaos for a year under the possession of a demon snake. They weren’t in their right minds but all the same, it unnerved both of them to the core. Forced to take a backseat in their own psyche, helpless as they watched their possessed forms sow chaos and discord among the innocent. 

It was for this reason the Doctor decided to forgo his usual choice of attire. Gone was the Edwardian era cricketer beige outfit with a stock of celery on the label. It was replaced by a black t-shirt, jeans, and a black leather trench coat. It was topped off with black boots. Shooter, on the other hand, just wore a dark grey colored band shirt. One that was obviously from a different time and place. The graphic was a singer he never heard of, and the words emblazoned on it was unrecognized alien words. He didn’t care enough at the moment to ask. He found it deep in one of the corners of the wardrobe room on the Tardis. Put that together with black jeans and shoes and he was good to go. Ready to escape. Thank god time travel was possible, made it easy to escape both literally and figuratively did it not?

The Doctor explained earlier when Shooter joined him in the console room.

“Ah, I forgot I had that shirt.” 

He paused as if he tried to recall how exactly he got it. The music in question by the singer wasn’t even the kind of music neither he or his companions long gone listened to (A kind of otherworldly music that sounded like death metal and classical combined with synths).

“I don’t know how I got that, but it works enough," The Doctor decided, realized it didn't really matter.

He quickly dismissed it as he opened the doors to the Tardis.

The nightclub they had chosen was like any average nightclub. Loud upbeat techno dance music electrified the air and lots of people who moved along to the beat without a care in the world. Perfect place to loosen up and forget their old selves for a while. The music was infectious, the bass thumped through the floor and walls of the building. Hell, it even looked more crowded than some of the nightclubs from his era, practically packed to the brim with sweaty bodies. The air filled with a combination of smoke, booze, and conversations all around them. 

The dance floor was lit up with a grid of different colors that flashed alternatively to the beat of the song that blared overhead. That’s where Shooter was after he tipsy enough to still be in control, but not worry about any unexpected flashes of unwanted memories. The Doctor was still at their determined spot at the bar however, he had just ordered his second glass of vodka.

After he received it, he took the glass and turned around. He wanted to see if he can find Shooter on the dance floor. Not that he was a kid who needed to be looked after. No far from it, but it would be easy to get lost in an environment like this. Eventually, he did get up for a different reason. He wanted to get lost in the music. Become one with the collective sea of people who may be here for one similar reason or another. Life for anyone can be hard, and everyone deserved someway to escape the problems of their own little universe. Provided it was in a reasonable way that won’t hurt anyone of course. 

Shooter meanwhile was lost in his own world as the music surrounded him. Only the futuristic beat pierced the little invisible bubble he had around him. Didn’t really like to talk to strangers. Therefore he had found himself a little spot near the front to dance along. The Doctor strode up as he looked around, everyone lost in their own world. No one here gave a single fuck outside of having a good time. 

“Hello Shooter.”

Shooter spun around to see the only familiar and comfortable face in this club, “Oh hey Doc. Came to dance? This song pretty damn good.” He casually encouraged him.

The Doctor agreed, however, he continued to stay still and take a sip of his drink, “Ah I’m afraid I may not be much of a dancer as some folks your age.” 

The Doctor stayed in his spot as he looked around the different people that surrounded them. 

A minute later the song changed to another similar upbeat song. This time contrary to what the Doctor told Shooter, he found himself sorta moving to and fro to the beat. Shooter chuckled silently to himself at the harmless hypocrisy displayed. 

“A part of me wants to swear this song could almost fit when I came from,” Shooter admitted with a light laugh.

He had felt a tad surge of recognition. A part of the melody reminded him of bits and parts of various techno based tunes he heard before.

“There’s a good reason for that. No matter what the time people never stopped being influenced by the past for better or for worse.”

“Makes sense, but man can you imagine how hard it would be to create a song that doesn’t sound like you’re completely ripping off another? There must be so many similar sounding songs between this time period and mine,” Shooter commented with an animated smile. 

The Doctor took another sip before he replied, “Yes, but you have to consider the fact that there would be new ways to make music by this time. New instruments and newer versions of the ones you’re used to.”

The Doctor’s little mini-lecture trailed faded into comfortable silence and euphoric enjoyment of the music. That was the intent, but it wasn't to be unfortunately. His gaze settled on a sight that intrigued him, his sixth sense flared up out of nowhere. There in the crowd of faces that all but blurred into one incoherent mess, stood a tall man. He had a head full of brown bushy curls that reached down to his shoulders. All underneath a top hat colored in a deep rich shade of purple. He couldn’t see the rest of him too clearly due to the dim ambiance. But due to the lights that strobed above, he managed to catch his suit that matched the hat. Velvet he guessed? Maybe he took some tips from his third incarnation. 

There was just the one little factor that kept him from not bothering about it. Prevented him from getting back to the shameless temporary escape of who he was. His alien precognition told him the man he kept his gaze on was the Colonel. He tensed up as a result. Very much now thinking it would be a great idea to leave and perhaps explore more of the nightlife in future LA. 

The Doctor leaned closer to Shooter who currently clapped along in the air to the music. Out of all the Time Lords in the universe, it had to be the one that seeks to bring back the buried guilt over being the reason the Colonel is in a healing coma. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but it was his body all the same. 

“I sense another Time Lord.”

Shooter stopped to look at him mildly confused. He still kept the same hushed tone the Doctor spoke with. He knew already about the ability that allowed Time Lords to sense and identify another member of their race by even sight alone. All thanks of course to having a Time Lord for a best friend/tour manager. 

“Really, who?” He noticed the Doctor looked nervous. 

The Doctor tore his eyes away from the other Time Lord (thankfully he kept his back towards them), and faced Shooter. He put his hand on his shoulder as if he was about to lead him out. 

“That’s the Colonel I’m sure of it,” The Doctor clued him in.

Right now would be a perfect time to hightail it out of there and see what else the nightlife in this era had to offer. Shooter froze and exclaimed as much as he could in a whisper. He wasn’t sure if he completely parsed this information.

“What?!”

The Doctor held his hands up in a way that said ‘it’s alright.’

“Most likely a future incarnation.”

Shooter felt his anxiety gain traction no thanks to the irrational part of his mind. He knew the Colonel would very much understand that it wasn’t him that did all those deceptive shit all for the sake of anarchy, controlled anarchy? But the annoying negative part of his mind told him otherwise.

A new voice to the party startled the both of them, it was the man the Doctor had sensed earlier. Shooter immediately hid behind the Doctor while he turned to face him. He quickly put on the demeanor of pleasant friendliness he was known for. The man, well taller man really he towered a good few inches over him, stood in front of him. 

“Oh hello!” He greeted.

The Doctor can see the top hat in more detail now. Apparently, he had a pair of goggles around the brim that looked simultaneously high tech and anachronistic at the same time. Like if he found some part of the galaxy where futuristic steampunk was a thing.

“Didn’t think I run into another Time Lord here of all places, I mean I thought y’all would find an establishment such as this as too lowly for any Time Lord that ain’t me.” He joked with a casual laugh.

“Ah well, what’s the point of growing up if you can’t have fun and act young,” The Doctor said truthfully with a smile.

He beamed with another laugh, “Very true, I like you already!”

The Colonel took another generous sip of his whiskey. That was always good to hear the Doctor thought. 

“You look different from what I remembered."

“So do you Doctor. Didn’t you usually run around with a piece of celery on your jacket in this version? Bold choice if you ask me.”

“Like I said earlier...” The Doctor lightly chuckled. 

He left the rest of the sentence unspoken and the Colonel made the connection. He smiled bigger in agreement. It was nice to know the Colonel still had on an easygoing, friendly vibe about him. 

The Doctor continued, "How many regenerations?”

“3, I’m on my fourth life, thousands of years old now. Hard to keep track when you’re a time traveler.” 

So this was a future version, nice to have that confirmed. And wait? Did he say he was in his thousands now? That would mean this version of the Colonel is older than him in his present fifth self. The Colonel looked a quick lookover of the Doctor's nightclub attire.

“I like your outfit, it looks pretty damn cool.”

The Doctor noticed the Colonel's trousers. It matched the suit.

The 4th Colonel laughed in approval. Meanwhile, Shooter took a few breaths to abate his anxiety. If he is in his fourth self, then that meant the whole taken over by a snake incident isn’t as vivid to him. But still, the absence of a future him did nothing to help quell the over worried questions completely. He slowly stepped out from behind the Doctor. He hoped it didn’t show too much that he was nervous.

The Colonel let out a joyous greet, “I knew there was someone with you Doctor! It’s alright I don’t bite,” He reassured with a light tease.

Damn, he was tall Shooter thought. If he had to guess he looked like he was around Shelton Hank Williams’ height. And he was 6’4 or 6’5. He forgo any explanation as to why he was behind the Doctor. He couldn’t improvise a reason quick enough that won’t make it sound awkward and strange. Plus he was worried he might end up having to explain everything that happened. He sure as hell didn’t want to do that. Not right now at least. 

“Hey.”

“Hmm you look familiar dude.”

The Colonel now stared at him as he pondered for a second. A second or two passed before his face lit up. The music played on around them.

“You’re a younger version of Shooter, which means you’re from my past!” The Colonel softly laughed, “Gotta love time travel I say. But of course, gotta avoid paradoxes and all that. Can’t have those reapers show up.”

“Right,” The Doctor agreed with a short nod.

Shooter was confused. But also relieved deep down that he, no correction, he and the Doctor weren’t pushed on any awkward topic.

“Reapers? What are those?”

The only one that showed any sign of awkwardness was ironically the Colonel.

“Oh shit you haven’t encountered them yet….right um, they are terrifying beings that show up whenever a temporal paradox happens due to say...changing up something up in your personal past. They’ll come and devour everything in the area until the problem is fixed.”

“And a temporal...paradox is?”

If this was explained before then obviously he blanked out. He was sure it was explained before. It’s been a little less than 10 years since his life had changed and he got an alien for a best friend. Thus there was a high chance it was. But brain farts do tend to happen. You forget something completely after a while and you’re not sure of the meaning. You have to look it up or ask lest you accidentally make yourself look like some sort of idiot.

“Unnatural changes in time,” The Doctor replied this time. 

The Colonel sighed apologetically, “I shouldn’t explain any more about what happened. Spoilers and all that.”

“Can you at least tell me if, err what happened with my future self? I don’t see him here.” Shooter pointed out.

The Colonel gave a soft smile. If they were this far into the future then he’d been long dead. For obvious reasons, Shooter didn’t want to dwell on that reality.

“He is here. I just told him to stay put over there for time safety reasons."

The Colonel pointed behind him to a group of people that crowded one area of the dance floor. He must’ve been on the other side of the crowd. Shooter can’t deny that deep down he felt pleasant relief before curiosity washed over him. Via from what he said earlier about his age, that would imply he must’ve gotten immortality or a longer lifespan. Somehow. He wanted to pry him for a little more of an answer. At least enough to satisfy him a little

“That means I’m still alive, that’s cool! How am I still alive then?”

The Colonel, whom he somewhat in vain hoped he would just answer it, instead gave off a secretive smile.

He put his finger to his lips, “Spoilers.”

Shooter lightly teased, “Aww come on dude.”

The Colonel laughed and shook his head a bit. It was definitely the same sort of laugh he remembered from his version.

“Nope. Trust me, it would be for the best if you…” He paused to think of something apt to explain it in simple enough terms, “Watch your life unfold blindly, like watching a movie without any spoilers.”

Shooter nodded with a slight sigh, “I guess I get your point. Its...you know me I tend to forget about some things right off the bat,” He chuckled casually.

No attempt was made to get further information. Plus, he supposed, it would be fun in a frustratingly sort of way to keep him guessing. Like if he was playing some old text-based/point and click game where you have to figure out clues to solve a puzzle or a quest. 

“We all do, but there are some rules you gotta abide by. Even as a renegade.”

The Doctor agreed and noticed a silvery device in his front pocket. He gestured to it.

That your sonic screwdriver?” The Doctor presumedly said.

He felt a twinge of jealousy as he lost his in a fire. He just never took the time to create a new one since. Lucky.

The Colonel took it out and proudly smiled, “Yep! Latest model too. By my words at least, I created it myself.”

“I remember my version of you had one too,” Shooter exclaimed with a friendly smile.

By now he felt more at ease. He didn’t get the feeling the whole snake incident was about to be brought up. Nonetheless, a part of him remained cautiously alert for any remote chance.

“That one was kinda shoddy compared to this, but I made that one as well. First attempt, it was amateurish really. Now this, this baby is an updated version. Been reliable since my third life,” The Colonel said.

He demonstrated the device by turning it on, the tip of it lit up in a purple color before he put it safely back where it was beforehand. 

“Anyways I think I should get back. Me and your future self are having a little party here to celebrate the success of the latest game you'll eventually create. The previous one future you made, is widely popular on 4 different planetary systems.”

Shooter’s eyes got bigger as he replied, “Whoa, really?! That’s damn cool! What’s the game about? Is it a horror fantasy? A dystopian sci-fi fiction? An adaptation of the Dark Towers?” Shooter rattled off due to the excitement.

Part of him now wanted to look around in for what that game might be.

The Colonel kept up his secretive, but playful grin as he started to walk backwards. It was a little frustrating sure, but at the same time it wasn't totally unexpected.“Sorry can’t spoil the surprise. You’ll have to find out naturally!” The Colonel exclaimed.

With that, he turned around and disappeared into the sea of people. Nothing but the music and chatter of everyone around him in his wake. No time to ask him any more question unless he wanted people nearby staring at him. His social nature did not allow him to go for it in that respect. Instead, he just faced the Doctor.

“Fuck I should’ve asked about the name at least."

His face lit up a bit, could be a small chance the Doctor would know.

“Do you know the name?”

The Doctor chuckled lightly and shook his head, “Nope. But he is right, you should wait for it naturally,” The Doctor explained.

He put his free arm around Shooter’s back while he finished off his whiskey. He started to lead him off towards the door.

“Which speaking off we should leave if an older version of you is here,” The Doctor said.

Shooter looked up at the Doctor in slight alarm.

"But we just practically got here Doc, I ain’t ready to leave yet.”

The Doctor sounded apologetic, “Neither am I to be honest, but It would be for the best Shooter. You don’t want a catastrophic explosion to happen if you ran into your older self."

If it weren’t for the fact that there were two Shooters in the building, both he and Shooter would’ve stayed longer. Get another round or two. Luckily there were alcoholic beverages on the Tardis to drown out recent memories.

The Doctor abandoned the glass in his hand on a random deserted table on their way outside. Sure they could’ve gone off in search for another nightclub or a bar. But they shared an unspoken mutual decision and decided to head back into the Tardis.


End file.
